theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynn as a Mosquito
My first fanfic short. Commentary is acceptable! Enjoy! Lynn arrives to annoy Lincoln, but there is something different about her... (The short starts with Lincoln eating Zombie Bran with his MOUTH COMPLETELY CLOSED when suddenly, a mosquito with Lynn's head on it arrives) Lynn: Hey, Linky boy! Produce me some subs! It's sub time! Lincoln! Give me food! I'm a big fat 13-year old who needs nutrition! (Lincoln tries to swat at Lynn with his hand, but misses) Lynn: You missed! (Lincoln tries again, but misses) Lynn: (laughs) Your hit detection is terrible, (horse neigh)! How does it feel to be a noob? I'm just gonna lay on your head and suck yo blood, because I smell subs inside of you, Linc!. (Lincoln stares at Lynn as she lands on his nose and tries to squash her with his hand, only to facepalm unintentionally) Lynn: I guess you like to slap your face, (lion roar) kid! Why are you useless at everything? Why do you suck? Why won't you make me subs? You smell like rotten (car honk)! Why are your speechless? Either give me food or I'll suck your blood you (glass break) mannequin! Lincoln: That's it! (Grabs out a bug sprayer) I'm gonna (guitar sound) spray you to death! (Starts chasing Lynn) Come back here, you mosquito-human thingy! Lynn: Slow down there, Mrs. Exterminator! I'm an endangered species. Lincoln: Well, that's too bad! Because I'm gonna gas you to the mother(drum sounds, followed by a trumpet) cemetery! Lynn: Come back when you're less of a (dog bark), "Larry"! (Lynn then flies into a hole) Lincoln: (now with a toxic gas chamber) Enjoy the freshness of the toxic gas! (Activates the gas chamber) Lynn: (wearing a gas mask) Sorry, buddy! Gas mask! Lincoln: (puts hand in the hole) Let's see if you can handle the wrath of my passionate fond tarantula! Taste my (pig oinking) furry! (Lynn grabs out a Tarantula Hawk and forces it to sting Lincoln's hand) Lincoln: (makes Squidward scream as eyes bug out and sharp teeth reveal in his mouth) That's it! Come out here, you dark human slayer! You (mouse squeaking) Aku's helping hand! Lynn: Oh no, Abraham Lincoln! Don't kill me, please! (Grabs out Bomb) I surrender! Show me mercy! Lincoln: (grabs bomb) Yes! (Evil laugh) I finally got you! This is the biggest victory I ever have in my life! (Grabs out hammer) I'm going to shredder you into quadtrillions pieces you (T-rex roar)wipe! (Lincoln hits the bomb with the hammer) Lincoln: Now let's see what is left of you! (Realizes it was only a bomb) Ah! That tricky son of a (bite sound)! (The bomb then explodes, destroying the house. The rest of the Louds arrive) Lynn Sr.: Alright, we're- OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR HOUSE! (Lynn the Mosquito arrives) Lynn: Hi, guys! After Lisa turned my whole body except my head into a mosquito, I had lots of fun with Lincoln! Bye! (Lynn flies away as everyone stares at Lisa with angry expressions) Lori: So, you literally made Lynn into a mosquito, huh? Lisa: (makes a nervous expression) He he he... (Everyone grabs out shotguns and point them at Lisa) Lisa: (bleep)! (Everyone begins shooting, only for Lisa to wake up in her bed, revealing this to just be her dream) Lisa: AAAHH!!! (breathing heavily) Oh, thank the lord it's nothing but a mental picture! THE END Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud